Bubble Pop Electric
by ThexCurus
Summary: A quick one-shot where Lysander learns that Alexy hate being called Alex and also can't be left with bubble wrap. Random pointless one-shot. Some Lysander/Alexy inside.


**A/N** – Long story short, my mom bought a sofa table and it came with a butt ton of bubble wrap and it inspired me but the plot is rather pointless and goes nearly nowhere, sorry. :'l

**Disclaimer: I do not own MyCandyLove or any of its characters. They are property of ChiNoMiko.**

**-oOo-**

"Sign here please."

Graceful hands took the offered pen and carefully signed the yellow page with elegant cursive before the clipboard was returned to the delivery man. A package was being wheeled into the boutique by another worker, the package a good three feet long and a foot wide. Its weight was considerable as it was heaved off the cart and onto the shop's floor. The silver haired gentleman gave a small nod to the helpful man as he walked right back into the shop.

When both deliverymen left, Lysander kneeled by the box, fingers sliding along the edges until he found the opening held down by packing tape, "Alexander, can you bring the scissors?" he asked, two hued eyes lifting to the counter, where a now frowning Alexy stood, head propped on his palm as he leaned against the front desk's surface. He watched as the blue haired twin sighed and plucked the scissors from a black supply organizer that was placed by the register before circling the counter, stopping by the kneeling Lysander and holding them out, the metal blades held in his palm as he did so. The musician took them with care and began carefully cutting away at the transparent tape keeping the box closed.

"Why can't you call me Alexy, or Lex, or something besides my full name?" The twin's voice was heavily coated in irritation, "We've been dating for, like, two months now and you still call me Alex and Alexander. I think the only person who calls me that is my mother, Lys."

The metal blades sliced through the frail tape with a grace matched by only the man wielding the scissors. Lysander's eyes remained on the task at hand, but he was kind enough to still respond to his boyfriend's commentary, "I simply believe that Alexander sounds rather nice." He stated calmly, "It sounds so mature."

"Well, that's just it!" Alexy cried, rose eyes widening as he pouted his lips, "It sounds so serious and mature! That's why I like the name Alexy better!" Continuing to pout, the fashionista stomped his foot childishly, magenta eyes filled with the equally childish light to them, "Call me Alexy, Lys!" he insisted stubbornly.

Lysander finally finished cutting the tape off the box and lifted his head to gaze at his lively lover, nearly giving out a laugh at the way Alexy was staring at him, cute lips pursed together in a frown and hands on his hips, which was his attempt at being angry at the singer, though all it did was make the twin look adorable to Lysander. Remaining on the floor, Lysander allowed a gentle and velvet smooth chuckle escape his throat as he shifted to be facing Alexy. He reached a hand out and grasped the buckle of Alexy's pink belt, tugging the twin forward and closer to him.

The bluenet, however, kept his angry stance despite being pulled by his boyfriend, brows coming together skeptically as he watched Lysander lean up. His frown faltered as his blue shirt was slightly tugged up to expose his naval and a sweet warm kiss was pressed to the smooth skin of his abdomen. He felt his face heat up a fraction, and he had to make his eyes look away as another soft kiss was laid on his stomach. Alexy finally reached down and tangled his fingers in the silky silver and ebony hair of the singer, using his palm to lightly shove Lysander away, "Alright, stop it. We have a table to set up." He quickly interrupted, still keeping his gaze away from the refined male kneeling before him and walking away to grab a box cutter. He could feel the ice cool stare from Lysander, and it took all of Alexy's being to keep from visibly reacting to it as he cut the rest of the box open.

It took a while for the two to unpack the new table, and pretty soon, shards of Styrofoam were scattered around the floor and clinging to Lysander's black coat and Alexy's neon orange jacket. Along with the white foam, thin layers of foam packing sheets littered the floor and along with multiple scraps of bubble wrap. The cardboard box had been torn apart during the unpacking, and the two boys had to pile the mess up in the corner. With the table free, though, the assembly part was next, and Lysander said he'd be the one to take charge of that job, leaving Alexy to return to his place at the front desk.

Magenta eyes watched the absentminded male work, part of him wondering how long it would take for Lysander to lose something. "Think Leigh will realize we bought a new table for his shop when he and Rosa get back?"

The owner of the clothing shop had taken advantage of the school's current spring break, and had left the shop under the care of his younger brother until he and Rosalya had returned from a pleasant vacation together, much to the spunky girl's delight. Lysander, not one to turn down a favor for his own brother, readily agreed and had spent the past couple days watching over the shop as requested, with Alexy coming by every day and helping as well, mainly with being an impressive salesman and insisting their clients try on some of the newer shipments of clothes. It did well for business, that much was true, and it made Lysander smile seeing just how enthusiastic his boyfriend seemed to be when it came to clothing. Their time together, thought, had unsurprisingly resulted in the occasional intimate moments before and after work hours. Lysander, of course, always made sure it was behind closed doors or when he was more than certain that they weren't going to be found by anybody.

Not pausing in screwing the leg to the table's surface, the albino answered, "Whether he does or doesn't notice is irrelevant. The table needed to be replaced, anyway. It was already unstable to begin with." He still remembered the rather painful tumble that he endured when the table finally gave out under the added weight during a very…Heated moment between him and Alexy. "If anything, I think he might appreciate us going to the trouble of buying a new one. So there shouldn't be any consequences to this at all."

Shrugging the topic off, Alexy looked away, bored gaze glancing around the shop. It was empty today, and very few people had come in. It was still early in the day, though, and most people would possibly come after noon or even 3 pm. Until then, the music lover was stuck in the still boutique with nothing to do. Rosy eyes sought a means of entertainment, and not a moment after, he found something that made his lips form an excited smile as he quickly walked away from the counter.

"This shouldn't take me too long, Alex. When I'm done, I could go get us some lunch and bring it back here for us." Lysander spoke up, unaware of his lover's absence from the register as he worked. Behind him, he heard soft crumpling before a series of snaps and pops sounded through the air. Somewhat startled, the musician quickly stopped what he was doing and he turned to face the source of the disturbance.

There, standing by the pile of useless trash, was Alexy, and in his hands was the undamaged sheet of bubble wrap. Pink eyes stared at bicolored ones with a strong light of amusement as nimble fingers burst another few bubbles from the plastic, setting off another set of multiple snaps, making Lysander somewhat squirm in his place before he shook his head and returned to the task at hand. His reaction, however, left Alexy with curiosity and a mischievous smile danced its way across his lips.

A few moments of silence occurred between the two as Lysander continued work on the second leg of the table. He was just finishing putting the last screw in when-

_Pop, pop, pop~_

Flinching at the sudden medley of crackles, Lysander gave a slow sigh and turned once more, seeing Alexy still standing by the trash and holding the same bubble wrap. The twin feigned innocence, however, attention down on his bubble wrap and away from the annoyed Lysander. The albino let out another exhale and returned to his work, now further expecting another sound from the confounded plastic wrapping.

_Pop~_

Shoulders tensed at the sound but he attempted to keep working. No use in letting a silly little-

_Pop! _

-thing like plastic bubble wrap-

_Pop, pop! _

-rile him up. After all, that's what Alexy wanted, right? To ruffle his-

_Pop, pop! Pop! Pop~! _

-feathers and get some kind of reaction from the usually stoic musician. And he had to admit, the idea was admirable, but oh so-

_Pop! _

"Alexander, could you _please_ stop that horrid popping!"

There was practically the sound of shattering glass when Lysander had finally drawn a line with the never ending popping from his boyfriend, who was now standing stalk still after being snapped at by Lysander. The musician held his stare with Alexy before sighing and going back to the table. He completely missed the return of Alexy's smirk and he didn't even hear the other boy come closer. Engrossed in his task, Lysander was barely beginning to come down from his irritated mood when…

_Pop~ _

"Alex!"

As quick as a flash, the albino quickly snatched the plastic sheet from the hands of his boyfriend. The hyena-like laughter emanating from Alexy was just as bad as the bubble wrap he'd taken away from the amused teenager. Sunflower and emerald eyes stared unamused at the cackling twin who was having trouble staying standing during his fit of laughter. Clearly, Alexy was finding something hilarious with the situation, unlike Lysander who was sitting on the floor with a blank expression on his face. The poor fashionista was falling further into his laughter until he dropped to his knees in front of his still unamused lover. Wiping away a few tears from his laughter, Alexy tried to calm himself, left breathless as he brought a hand up to place it on Lysander's shoulder, "Oh, God, Lys, you're hilarious. I'm sorry." He said through small giggles, "I didn't think you'd actually snap from a sheet of bubble wrap."

Silver brows rose in confusion before Lysander sighed, "You know what? I think you're right." He said, earning a puzzled stare from his boyfriend, "Alex is much too serious for someone who finds entertainment in packaging materials." He bit back a smile as he was shoved by the now pouting twin.

"Hey! Are you implying that I'm not serious?" Now it was Lysander's turn to laugh as he heard the childish tone to Alexy's voice, completely ignoring the question thrown at him, which only further upset Alexy. "Lys!"

**-oOo-**

**A/N** – I don't know, this was the most random and pointless thing I've ever written this year. Sorry for tainting you all by posting it. u_u


End file.
